


Drowning

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, It was nice, M/M, i don't know what happened, it was just a bath?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: For just a second, surrounded by the warmth and smell of lavender, he almost feels home.





	

For just a second, surrounded by the warmth and smell of lavender, he almost feels home. Then there is laughter in the corridor but it sounds nothing like he expects, and the memory lets him go.

“Did you drown?” Fyr nearly jumps out of the tube, almost spilling the water on the floor.

The worryingly big stack of different soaps wobbles a bit, next to it is the pathetically small piece of Fyr’s lavender bland that almost falls in but stops at the lid. 

“Do you need help?” There’s an edge of amusement to Nil’s voice, and Fyr can feel just how red his face gets.

“No, thank you, I’ll manage.” He responds, by now, more or less, used to the teasing. Behind the door, Nil snorts. Fyr sighs, hearing the steps moving away, and dunks his head underwater to get his hair wet. 

 


End file.
